Conventional motor vehicles are usually provided with rear view mirrors, generally one internal mirror and one or two external mirrors, which allow the user or driver to see behind without the user having to turn his or her head around. Nevertheless, in spite of having a plurality of mirrors there are usually areas, known as blind spots, which are not covered by said mirrors.
There is known the use of systems, which capture an image oriented towards a blind spot by means of a CCD camera and show it to the user on a screen located in the vehicle passenger compartment. These systems make it possible for the user to see in the blind spots without having to move himself, nevertheless, they have a number of drawbacks: they require image transmission systems having a sufficient quality for the user to perceive a clear picture, which requires working with a high number of pixels, there must be space in the passenger compartment to be able to accommodate the corresponding screen, the system does not process the image but only transmit it, etc. They are, therefore, expensive systems, which do not cooperate actively in the detection of situations of risk.